A dragon, A queen, and A thief - Series of One Shots
by anamiii
Summary: This is a series of one shots centered around Regina, Maleficent, and Robin based off prompts for varying weeks (DOQ Week, Bisexual Regina Mills Week, etc.)
1. Politics Can Get Messy (Day 1)

_**AN: Sorry I'm late! This will be a series of one shots that go along with the prompts for DOQ week. They are not related to one another by any means so there won't be any source of coherency. Not betaed so excuse any typos. Enjoy!**_

 _ **PROMPT: Day 1 - PDA (public displays of affection)**_

 _ **Set in present day Storybrooke. Rating M**_

* * *

Politics Can Get Messy

Regina was standing to the side of the stage getting ready to go up and hold her town hall. Being Mayor required a lot of work, work she was more than willing to do but it was cumbersome at times. She peeked out to see the room was starting to fill in but the only people that caught her eyes were the two sitting front and center. They always got their early to watch her in action, she smiled a little watching them talk to each other.

Maleficent had her hand in Robin's and was turned slightly towards him. The two of them discussing something about the kids and totally oblivious to their surroundings. They were always at the town hall to support Regina. They loved watching her in action. Completely in her element and taking charge.

"Roland wants you on the school trip, apparently he's told all his friends that the great dragon is his best friend and she'll be there." Robin announced amusingly as he caressed the back of Mal's hand.

Mal laughed, "Does he now? Well how can I refuse those dimples." She leaned in and pecked Robin's lips eliciting a couple gasps from the crowd. The town had more or less found out about their relationship but they were always shocked to see that they were still very much together.

Before they could continue, Leroy had come out to quiet down the crowd and give Madame Mayor the floor. She flowed across the stage giving updates and taking questions for an hour. Mal and Robin watched her in awe, they loved seeing her like this. She was meant to be a leader. Seeing her take charge was such a turn on for them, they exchanged a look knowing they were both heated already.

After the town hall ended, the residents had either left or stuck around to talk to Regina about something or another. She had quickly stopped by where Robin and Mal had been standing and squeezed both their hands before starting to make her rounds. Robin was beckoned over by David at one point to talk about something they were working on at the town line. He kissed Mal's cheek leaving her to gaze out at the crowd while both her loves were preoccupied.

She didn't stay there for long, she saw Regina was nearly free with someone and made a beeline to her. Waiting until she was done talking to wrap her arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling her neck. "You were incredible up there."

Regina had known exactly who it was the minute she had felt the hands. Mal was always warmer than the rest of them, the dragon fire coursing through her veins. She leaned back into the dragon and closed her eyes for a moment forgetting they were still at the town hall. "Was I?" she asked as Mal started to kiss her neck while one of her hand caressed the Queen's skin.

"So much so," she murmured as she angled their bodies in such a way to not let anyone think this was more than an innocent show of affection. She slipped a hand under Regina's blazer allowing her to palm her breasts through her shirt.

Regina breathing had shallowed. As much as she could lead a crowd and run a town, she was puddy in Mal's hands. Her eyes were closed and she hadn't seen Robin approaching. Robin placed a hand on Mal's lower back to let her know it was him and winked at her before standing in front of Regina to give her a little more coverage. Most of the people had left with the exception of David, Emma, and Leroy who had stuck around to talk about the sheriff's department.

Robin cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her deeply as Mal continued to fondle her breasts and slide the zipper of her skirt down enough to give her room to slip a hand inside.

Regina moaned into Robin's as she felt Mal's fingers slip between her silken folds. Mal quickly worked her fingers as Robin took over squeezing and caressing Regina's breasts as he kissed her. Mal sucked on her neck, leaving behind a mark as she slipped her fingers inside and simultaneously rubbed her clit.

The sensations were too much for her and she knew she wasn't going to hold out any longer. She bit down on Robin's lip and tried to contain her moans not knowing if anyone was still around or not. Mal switched up the position of her fingers finding the one spot that drove Regina wild and gave it a firm rub. That was all that was needed for her to go over. Mal held her up with one arm as she came down from her high.

She slipped her fingers out and readjusted Regina's skirt. Regina was panting leaning back against Mal as Robin caressed her flushed cheeks. He reached out for Mal's hand and slipped her fingers into his mouth cleaning off Regina's juices and causing both women to moan at the site.

They weren't in their little bubble for long. They heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Leroy standing there, red faced. Mal bit her lip to hold in the laughter, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen the dwarf this embarrassed. Regina's eyes went wide realizing what they had just done at her town hall. She quickly shook that off and got control of her voice.

"Anything I can help you with Leroy?"

"We just.. need.. uhm.. a couple signatures." He quickly shoved the papers to the mayor avoiding eye contact. The last thing he had thought would happen would be seeing the Mayor, the Evil Queen in one another world, come completely undone at the hands of a dragon and a thief. She signed what he needed and gave it back to him. He muttered a thank you and left.

Maleficent broke out laughing causing the other two to join her. This was a productive townhall for sure. Regina poofed them all back to her house to continue where they had left off and not leave any more dwarves scarred for life.


	2. Family Dinner (Day 2&3)

_**This next one combines day 2 &3's prompts because I'm behind on the week and needed to get this done. It's also super short and fluffy. Not betaed so ignore any typos. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Day 2: Family  
**_ _ **Day 3: First times**_

 _ **Setting present day storybrooke, rating PG/K?**_

* * *

Family Dinner

This was the first time since Mal, Regina and Robin had gotten together that they were having dinner with all three children. Lily had finally agreed to stop by and Mal wanted everything perfect. She was a nervous wreck.

"Are you sure that's how you cook meat? I can just turn into a dragon and do it."

Robin chuckled, "Milady, trust me I know what I'm doing." He flipped a burger before turning and pecking her lips. "Go help Regina, I got this."

"Fine." She sighed and walked inside to see Regina fretting over the table set up. She'd gotten all her decor out and was double minded.

"Purple's her favorite right?" Regina asked holding up two different napkins "which one?"

"The right," Mal watched her, her own anxiety suddenly dwindling down as the protective nature took over. She was instantly by her side and helping her to finish.

By the time Robin had walked back in with the meat cooked, the table was set with the rest of the food and the women were no where to be found. He placed the plate on the empty spot and went up to find them. Not having to look far, they were quite loud on the regular. He walked into their bedroom to find them both tangled in each other's arms. He chuckled watching for a moment before checking the time. He cleared his throat to get their attention, "my loves as much as I'd love to let you continue, the children will be here soon."

"Oh right," Regina muttered sliding off Mal and magic-ing her clothes back on. "We were working off the nerves," she said walking over to him and pecking his lips.

"What she said," Mal concurred as she made her way over too.

Robin wrapped an arm around each of them and held them tightly, "why are you so nervous? You're her mothers, you've had dinner before."

"Not like this, I mean she knows about the arrangement it wasn't an easy conversation." Mal replied.

"I'm sure she'll love you though," Regina added. "We just want things perfect."

"As do I and I'll definitely do everything in my power to make sure of it." The two sorceresses smiled at him with love in their eyes. Robin still wasn't sure how he managed to get them both, Regina had played a major role in the matter but he'd developed a special relationship with Mal over the months and wanted to make sure Lily saw that.

Before they could say anything else, a doorbell rang. The children were here. It was showtime.


	3. Tattoos and Taverns (Day 3&4)

_**Day 4: Missing year/EF**_

 _ **Okay this is more so EF in the past not the missing year.. also fits in with the first times them from Day 3.**_

* * *

Tattoos and Taverns

Regina was pacing the floor thinking of what the fairy had said, her chance at a happy ending wasn't over. The only problem was that she knew that, but the person in her mind was far from the person with the lion tattoo. But maybe she was wrong. She quickly got dressed and snuck out of the house and started to head over to her castle. She needed to talk to her.

Maleficent came down when she heard footsteps ready to incinerate whoever was trespassing but mellowing out seeing that it was the young Queen, back yet again. She smiled and made her way over to her. "Regina, sweetie, you weren't due back here for a couple days."

"I need to talk to you." Regina muttered biting her lip, she watched the blonde walk over to her and the thought of being with anyone else was mind boggling.

"What's the matter?" Maleficent asked sitting down in her chair.

"This fairy, Tinkerbell, do you know her?"

"Tinkerbell? No, I don't but I'm not too found of fairies."

"She seems to think my happy ending is with some tatted up person in a tavern, but that can't be right. Right? I mean it's you."

"Tatted up person in a tavern?" Mal asked slightly amused at how riled up Regina was.

"It's preposterous, stupid fairy."

Mal got up and walked over to her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes, "Where's this tavern?"

"What?"

"Let's go meet this tatted up person."

"You're kidding? You want me to.. what?" Regina suddenly felt like her heart was about to break.

"No, no, no, honey come here." Mal pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her, "It might be fun to include him in the fun darling, with three people there's exponentially more ways of getting off," She winked at the queen.

"Seriously?"

Mal nodded, "Just want to see who this is, now think of the tavern and transport us there."

Regina's eyes widened, "What? I don't know how to do that."

"Of course you do, I taught you how last week."

"But I haven't..."

"Regina, try. I'm right here."

Regina took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She was having a little trouble so Mal had stepped in to offer her a little help with the magic and the next thing they knew they were standing in the alley outside the tavern. Regina looked around before walking over to the door and peeking inside. There he was, the guy with the lion tattoo, still drinking.

"He's right there. The lion tattoo."

Mal peeked in and scrutinized him slightly, "That'll work. Let's go." She opened the door and held it for the Queen who hesitated. "Come on Regina, we're just going to talk. Nothing more, at the very least you'll be able to tell if the fairy actually knew what she was talking about."

Regina bit her lip and nodded stepping inside with the dragon right behind her. Mal placed a hand on the small of her back and walked her over to where he was sitting.

"Evening," Mal said softly, to acknowledge their presence. "Mind if we sit with you?"

He turned around and smiled, Regina instantly getting a feeling of something inside her, something she couldn't explain when their eyes met. He smiled at her briefly before shifting his gaze to Mal and nodding at her request, "Of course, miladies, please have a seat." He gestured to the open seats across from him. The two sorceresses took their seats and exchanged a look. "I don't think I've seen you around Sherwood Forest before," he started as he poured them each a drink.

"We're not from here." Mal responded accepting the ail.

"Where are you from?"

Mal and Regina exchanged a look debating if they should give a truthful answer or not, Regina turned to him sipping her ail, "The Enchanted Forest."

"Fancy. No wonder, you don't look like you rough it out in these neck of the woods."

"Maybe so," Mal started, "Would you mind giving a tour?"

"Not at all," the three of them getting up and leaving the tavern. Robin walked with the two sorceresses around Sherwood Forest showing them all the places he spends his days in, not knowing who he was really with. They came out to a relatively open area, Mal looked around and studied the place for a minute before turning back to Robin.

"Now how about we give you a tour of my castle?" She said suggestively.

Robin's lips turned upward a little, the idea of that was definitely something he wouldn't mind. "Milady, we're pretty far from the Enchanted Forest, why don't we go back to my camp?"

"I don't think the Queen should be sleeping on grass."

"You're a queen?"

"No, not me..." Mal said looking over at Regina whose eyes had suddenly gone wide.

"Queen?" Robin asked looking at Regina, "Your majesty, what are you doing in this part of the woods?"

"Looking for you dear," Mal answered for her, "You see that tattoo says quite a bit about you, for one it says you're her second chance at love. We're just trying to figure out if that's actually true or that bloody fairy was out of her mind."

"I see," Robin said, "We won't ever get back to your castle before nightfall.

"Stand back," Mal said giving Regina a look, she'd been pretty quiet the whole time and for good reason. Mal waited until she had enough room and transformed into her dragon form.

"Did she just?" Robin stared in amazement.

"Yeah, she's a dragon." Regina answered as she walked over to Maleficent petting her lightly before climbing onto her back and looking at Robin, "Coming?"

"I..."

"Don't worry, I've flown on her plenty of times. It's not scary."

"Right.." Robin knew this probably wasn't the smartest idea but he didn't have much to lose. He walked over and climbed on behind Regina.

"Hold on to me." she told him before giving Mal the go to lift off and fly out to the Forbidden Fortress.


	4. Teach Me (Day 5)

**_Day 5: Teach me._**

 ** _Okay so this prompt makes me think of Mark and Lexie from Grey's Anatomy and that iconic teach me scene that lead to them finally getting it on. So this one is a play on that. Its more OQ than DOQ but Mal is there. Enjoy! Not betaed so ignore the typos._**

* * *

Teach Me

Dr. Robin Locksley was walking down the corridor at Storybrooke General Hospital, case file in hand, when Dr. Hades crossed paths and started walking with him. The two of them went way back, back to their childhood, grew up like brothers.

"New case?" Hades asked peeking at the file.

"Sure, rhinoplasty."

"Interesting," he started not knowing how to bring this up but figuring he would just go for it. "So Zelena is concerned…"

"Isn't she always," Robin responded.

"About Regina. Regina is apparently fragile and getting involved with someone of authority might further that causing to her break. She wants you to stay away."

Robin gave him a look, "I never said anything about her."

"You don't have to, I see the way you've been looking at her when she's in your OR."

"I'm teaching…"

"All I'm saying is keep little Locksley out of little Mills."

Robin gaped at him, "Did you just…"

"Yes," as he walked away.

"That's just creepy. And wrong… I'm so not little." Robin murmured and walked off.

Robin had gone on with his day, not being able to keep Regina off his mind. But he wanted to keep to his word and not go there. It was just proving to be a lot harder than he thought. She was a little off and not doing so well. He was ready to head home and as he was heading to the door he saw her sitting on a chair with her knees pulled up. Exhausted. He didn't know too much about her back story but knew enough that she was currently still jumping between living situations.

Hades came up behind him and saw what he was looking at and gave him a look.

Robin held up his hand, "Hey, I didn't even begin to think of her that way until you mentioned it."

"Lies."

"Shut up." Robin rolled his eyes, "Look, when I was young your mom would see that I was tired and falling apart and make you bring me home." He jutted his chin in her direction, "If you don't take her home, I will." And with that he walked out leaving Hades to take Regina back to Zelena's house for the night.

The next day, Regina went in to find the other interns sitting around trying to figure out how to better the situation they had gotten themselves in.

"We could shadow, at least we'll be learning," one of them mentioned.

"Fuck that, I'm getting laid," another commented looking between the girls who quickly declined.

Although the thought of it wasn't a bad idea, Regina thought, and besides Robin was quite the looker and she was on his service today. _No, you're here to learn. He's a double board certified surgeon. Learn from him._

"Where are you headed to?" Mal asked walking with her.

"Dr. Locksley. On his service today." Regina replied.

"Are you now? Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"He likes you." Mal smirked, "You could totally take up the getting laid option since they're clearly never going to teach us properly."

"He teaches me. I've learned a lot."

"Yeah because he wants to get in your pants, sweetie. Almost as much as you want to get in his."

"Oh my god, no I don't!"

"Deny it all you want, I can see it through you." She said as she walked off towards the ortho wing where she was scheduled to be today.

Regina made her way over to plastics debating on how to approach this. She could just start with a joke, make things funny. Yeah that's what she was going to do.

He was standing at the nurses station reading a chart. She walked up to him. "So I've been told I should have sex to get my mind off everything, but I think I'd much rather learn."

"Are you crazy? You're an intern. That's highly inappropriate." Robin spat out, how was he supposed to not let him mind go there if she was more or less asking him to do her.

Regina stammered, "I.. meant learn medicine. The sex thing was a joke."

He narrowed his eyes a little at her and turned telling her to follow him to the patients room. The day had gone weird. She was getting mixed signals the whole day and wasn't sure what to do about it. By the time the surgery came around she still wasn't allowed in the OR so she went up to watch from the gallery. Mal came in a bit later to sit down with her groaning.

"This is bullshit. How are we supposed to learn if they don't let us in the OR." She complained.

"He taught me today, it's not that they don't." Regina replied.

"Like I said before, he likes you." Mal said giving her a look. "Just do him already, you'll get into the OR that way."

"I'm not going to sleep my way into the OR." Regina gaped.

"Why not? Your sister did, didn't she? Neuro god was a great choice but plastics can be fun." Mal raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to watch." Regina deflected looking back through into the OR.

Robin finished up the surgery and met Regina in the hall on his way to the lounge. "Monitor her until your shift is over, I'm going home." He instructed on his way out.

Regina stuck around another couple hours, checking in on the patient from time to time and trying to help her out. Before she was about to leave she heard her talk for a moment, the first she'd said in a very, very long time. The surgery had worked! She was exhilarated. She didn't know what to do with all the adrenaline running through her and suddenly found herself driving to Robin's apartment.

She stood outside his door debating for a moment before taking the plunge and knocking. He opened it a couple seconds later and stared at her in confusion, "Regina… what are you…"

"She spoke. You did it. You actually made something from nothing. It was incredible." She awed as she walked into his apartment without any invitation and placed her bag down she turned back to him. "You're incredible. I respect you as a man, as a surgeon. As a teacher. So…" she took off her coat, "teach me."

"What are you doing?"

She slipped out of her shoes next, "teach me."

"Don't do this."

Next went her sweater leaving her in her tank top. "Teach me."

He didn't know what to do and quickly shut the door and walked over to her, "Stop… You can't do this, your Little Mills and I promised. And I'm your teacher…"

She slipped her hands under her tanktop, "So teach me. Teach me." She lifted the tank top over her arms, and stood in front of him looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

He didn't know what to do, she was gorgeous. There was no denying that but he had promised his best friend he would stay away from her.

She sighed, "come on, am I really so bad?"

"No." He replied instantly walking towards her, "I am." He was done thinking and cupped her face kissing her deeply. Her arms went around his neck instantly tangling in his hair.

He lifted her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and carried her off to his bedroom. He'd deal with things later right now the only thing on his mind was Regina Mills.


	5. Reunited and it Feels So Good (Day 6)

_**Super short Day 6 entry. Prompt "I miss you/Reunited". Not betaed. Rated PG.**_

* * *

Reunited And It Feels So Good

Regina had been on a business trip for the last week, this was the first time that Robin and Mal had spent a length of time alone. It had been strange at first, Regina seemed to be the glue that kept the, together but this time had really strengthened their bond with each other. Of course there had been daily phone calls and night time Skype sessions that usually lead to all three of them getting turned on, but it wasn't the same.

Luckily for them the day had finally arrived for her return. Robin had woken up earlier as per usual and was already in the kitchen making breakfast by the time Mal came down wearing her negligee from the night before that had been discarded before they fell asleep. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, leaving a soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled.

"Good morning," she peeked over his shoulder into the pan, "that smells good."

He held a piece of cooked bacon up to her lips letting her take a taste before kissing her forehead, "sleep well?"

"Always," she replied shifting her position so she could rest her head on his shoulder while he finished cooking, "when does her plane arrive?"

"5:00, already tired of just me?" He teased.

Mal giggled, "no, of course not. I just miss her."

"I know," he wrapped his free arm around her caressing her back, "me too."

She leaned up to peck his lips and slipped out of his arms to get two cups of coffee. They sat down at the table to eat breakfast and then went their separate ways for the day.

Around 4:30 they met up at the house and went over to the airport to wait for Regina's arrival.

Mal never cared for what people said and always showed her affection when she felt like it. Which was a lot of the time. Robin and she were standing near a wall. Robin had his back to the wall and Mal was standing in front of him with her arms around his neck, he had his around her waist, although they found a way to slip to the curves of her ass a time or two.

She smirked up at him, "you know I don't mind if you want to leave them on my ass."

"I'm trying to be discreet milady."

"Always the gentleman." She leaned in to peck his lips which slowly turned into more of heated kiss. One of his hands moved up to tangle into her hair as their lips parted and tongues started fighting for dominance.

They were so consumed in each other they didn't notice a certain brunette walk over to them until Mal felt another hand on her ass giving it a firm squeeze. She broke the kiss and turned to the intruder. "Oh my god, Regina." she broke away from Robin and pulled the brunette into her arms hugging her tightly before pulling back and kissing her soundly.

"I missed you too, Mal." Regina commented with a giggle at the sudden reaction. She then turned to Robin and slipped into his awaiting arms breathing in his scent as they hugged before leaning up to peck his lips. "And I missed you."

"Missed you too, my love." Robin replied as they parted. He reached for her suitcase and wrapped his free arm around her. Mal taking up the other side and holding Regina's hand as they walked out of the airport.


	6. New Student

_**Sorry I'm late! Super late to the bi Regina week party but here we go.**_

 _ **Day 1: Regina realizes she's bi.**_

 _ **Day 2: Regina comes out.**_

 _ **Day 3: Regina confronts homophobia.**_

 _ **AU High school setting in which Regina is the IT girl but soon develops a bond with the new student who pushes her beyond her comfort zone.**_

* * *

New Student

Regina Mills was the IT girl in school. All the girls wanted to be her, all the guys wanted to date her. She was homecoming queen on her way to becoming prom queen, class president, and an A student. As drop dead gorgeous as she was, she had a brain to back it up. She was already accepted into Harvard and Princeton. She had it all going for her.

However, the popularity and ease got to her and by senior year she was down right bitchy to everyone aside from her group of 'friends'. This change in attitude had rubbed her boyfriend of the last two years in the wrong way and he eventually had to call things off. She was devastated to say the least. But she wasn't about to let anyone know that. She had told the rest of the class that she dumped him. That there was no way to keep things going with someone who was going to state college when she was headed to the Ivy leagues.

It was a Tuesday and Regina headed to her ethics class and went to the back - to her normal seat - waiting to start the day. The rest of the class slowly came in. She wasn't paying any attention to them, she never gave anyone else the time of the day if she was being honest. The bell rang signalling the start of the class. She took off her head phones and looked up to see Mr. Hopper standing their with a smile on his face, as usual. How he was always so perky was beyond her, but she liked him he was a good teacher.

"Alright everyone, before we begin, we have a new student joining us." That was when Regina noticed the blonde standing near the door. She was dressed in black, dark makeup and wearing a choker. Goth probably, she thought to herself. But she had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was attractive there was no doubt. She hadn't heard anything at all until the blonde started to move towards the teacher. "Everyone, this Mallory." He smiled at the blonde, "there is a project that everyone is working on in pairs. They all picked partners last week. Luckily though, one of the students was absent so she didn't have a partner but now she does." He turned his gaze back to Regina, "Regina, you'll be her partner for the project."

Regina's eyes went wide slightly. Terrific just what she needed. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'll end up doing this thing on her own anyway, she doubted the blonde girl was any good at this. The rest of the class went about as normal when it ended she walked over to Mr. Hopper's desk. "Hi."

"Hey Regina, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm well the project, you see, I actually already started on it. Alone and I don't have a problem doing it by myself…"

Mr. Hopper shook his slightly, "Listen I know you are more than capable of doing this by yourself, but Mallory is new and part of the requirements for this project is teamwork. So I expect you to do this with her."

Regina groaned, "Fine."

She walked out of the room to find the blonde leaning up against the lockers waiting for her. "You must be Regina." She drawled, a slight southern accent on her.

Regina walked closer to her and nodded. "I guess we're stuck working together. Library at 3:00. Be there."

Mal scoffed, "I had a feeling you would be one of those."

"One of those?"

"Entitled popular chicks." Mal raised her eyebrow. "Listen, princess, I don't care about your turf, I'm just trying get through her before I head off to NYU. We have to work together so lets be civil. Whatever preconceived notions you have of me, I don't care. Just don't get in the way of my A in this class."

With that she turned and walked off. Regina stood there dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting that reaction out of her. No one in their right minds ever stood up to her. Except Daniel when he dumped her but she wasn't used to having her rule. She shook it off and turned to walk towards her next class.

.::.

After a few weeks, Regina and Mal had slowly let go of the attitudes and started to actually work well together. Truth is Mal was a better partner than anyone else she was forced to work with at her years at Storybrooke High. She was smart, witty, and downright hilarious. Regina hadn't laughed so much in years. If she was being honest with herself all her friends weren't really friends at all. They just wanted to be acquainted with her because of her status. She doubted she'd ever keep in touch with any of them come graduation. But Mal, Mal was different.

They had wrapped up what they were working on that day and ended up in the park with their lunches.

"Why NYU?" Regina asked in between bites.

"The art program is good. And it's close to broadway."

"Art? Never would have pegged you for the artist type."

"Why not? Because I'm smart?"

Regina shook her head, "No, I just thought you were goth than art nerd."

Mal laughed, "I like the color black. And the art nerds as you so call them aren't really all that into it here. It's different once you're out there."

"Right, this school is filled with half ass people putting on faces while they talk behind your back."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you doing the same thing?" Mal challenged biting into a strawberry.

Regina stared at her lips as they hugged the strawberry before she bit into it's flesh. Slightly jealous of the strawberry for a second before shaking the thought away. She had been having one too many inappropriate thoughts about Mal and she wasn't sure what it was that brought it on. She wasn't into women. She moved her gaze back into deep blues and glared slightly. "No I'm not."

"Oh really? Does anyone in that school actually know who you are?"

Regina shrugged, "Who cares, I'm never going to see them again."

"Right." Mal mumbled, "Did you decide which school you're going to yet?"

"Harvard most likely."

"Good choice. Boston is a lot nicer than New Jersey."

Regina laughed, "If I was going to go off of location, I'd go to Columbia. I love New York City."

"Well you wouldn't want to go there. You might run into me in the city. And you don't want to see anyone from this school again."

"I wouldn't mind running into you, actually. You're different."

"I'm flattered." Mal said pulling out her sketchbook and flipping to a blank page. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah…"

"Pose for me."

Regina gawked at her, "Come again?"

"Pose. I haven't had a chance to draw in so long because I've been catching up on everything." She dug through her bag for her pencil, "And you're gorgeous."

Regina blushed slightly, "How do you want me to pose?"

"Lean against the tree, look at me… yeah just like that, tilt your head a little. Perfect."

"You've done this before." Regina commented as she moved into the position Mal wanted.

Mal nodded as she studied her for a minute before starting to sketch, "I used to draw my ex all the time."

"What happened with you two?"

"My dad's post got moved, so we had to move here. Ella's an army brat too, so she knew the protocol. No getting attached until you're out of high school." She exclaimed as she sketched Regina.

"Ella? A girl?"

Mal chuckled, "Yeah a girl."

"So you're…" Regina started, "Gay? Sorry I just didn't realize."

Mal shrugged slightly, "Bi actually, but it's fine. You wouldn't exactly know unless I told you. Not like we wear a sign or something."

"Yeah, right." She mumbled as she stayed in the spot while Mal drew her. "When did you… you know figure out you liked girls?"

Mal furrowed her brows, "Kindergarten? Something like that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, there was this girl in my class. The teacher found us kissing during recess. My parents thought I'd grow out of it. But clearly I like tits." She looked up from her drawing to look into Regina eyes, "You have a great pair by the way but your ass is what really does it for you."

"Oh my god!" Regina exclaimed.

Mal laughed and turned back to her drawing, "Relax, I'm not making a move, I'm just stating a fact."

Regina frowned slightly, "Why wouldn't you want to make a move?"

Mal raised an eyebrow at her amused, "You're upset that I don't want to make a move on you? I thought you were straight, darling?"

"I am… I just I'm relatively attractive I think and I don't see why you wouldn't like that."

"Never said you weren't attractive, quite the contraire. I said you were gorgeous."

"Right, so you would make a move?"

"Probably."

"Okay then. Continue."

Mal scruntched her nose slightly, "You're weird." She finished up sketching her and turned the sketchbook around. "What do you think?"

Regina sat back up and stared at the drawing. It was amazing she hardly spent more than 20 minutes on it and it was gorgeous. "This is stunning. You're really talented," she exclaimed. "Can I keep this?" She looked up at her.

"Go ahead." Mal nodded.

.::.

Prom was coming up, Regina knew she needed to figure out who she was going to go with. Everyone wanted to take her to prom. Mainly because they would then be shoe in for prom king. But there was only ever one person on her mind. Mal. She hadn't stopped thinking of her ever since she found out she was bi. Regina was in denial at first but she finally figured out that she was too.

Mal had intrigued her in more ways than she could have imagined. She challenged her physically and mentally. Not to mention she was absolutely stunning. The two of them had gone to the beach the other weekend and seeing the blonde in a bikini took Regina's breathe away.

The only problem was she wasn't sure how to ask her. Everyone thought she was straight. And she had been. She didn't realize she liked women until Mal came along but she didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to tell her parents but they would be ready to go picture crazy on prom night so she had to figure out what to do. Take a beard. Or take a plunge. Luckily, her big sister was on her way home for spring break and they had always been close. She might be able to give her some insight.

Zelena walked into the home later that night. After dinner the two of them had gone back up to Zelena's room to catch up.

"Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?" Zelena said propping down on the bed, "Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Columbia. Amazing."

Regina smiled sitting down on the bed with her, "Thanks, it's not like you didn't get into everywhere you applied too."

"Yeah but I only applied to Oxford that's hardly the same thing."

"How is Oxford? You like the other side of the pond?"

Zelena nodded, "I love it. They know how to make tea properly."

Regina scoffed, "Hey I can do that too."

"I know you can." Zelena leaned back against her pillow, "So what's up? You're still not down because of Daniel right? I'll beat him up for you if I have to."

Regina shook her head, "he's old news. I'm good though. Schools nearly over."

"It is. Prom's coming up…"

"Yeah…"

"Lil sis, don't sweat it. You're the one everyone wants. You're going to be getting invites left and right. You just gotta figure out who you want to go with."

Regina bit her lip, "I know, they've already started."

"But you don't know who you want to go with."

"No, that's not it."

"What is it then?"

Regina sighed, "I have to tell you something." Zelena leaned forward frowning a bit. "It's not bad… not really. It's just... " she fidgeted around a bit. "So a couple months into the school year, we got a new classmate, Mallory. I ended up getting paired with her for this project. And at first she seemed totally stuck up and cold. And goth… but she's different. She's smart, funny, can totally go toe to toe with me."

"Okay…" Zelena responded waiting for her to continue.

"I just… I kind of want to ask her to go with me to the prom."

"Oh… huh." Zelena furrowed her brows a bit, "But I thought… I mean… since when…"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know, it just kinda happened… the feelings."

"So you're gay now?"

"Well bi I guess."

"Does she like you?" Zelena asked.

Regina shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. She did say I was gorgeous and that she would make a move if I was into girls."

"If?"

"We were studying and she mentioned an ex-girlfriend kind of started the conversation on that and yeah anyway I didn't realize until later."

"Right."

"What do I do, Z?"

"Ask her out."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? What about mom and dad? They're going to want pictures and be all up in everything."

"Don't you want pictures?"

"Of course I do, but…"

It finally dawned on Zelena, "They don't know. Of course. Oh baby sister, if this is what's going to make you happy, just do it. They'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. However, I do want to meet her. Make sure she's good enough for my baby sister."

"Oh no… that's not… "

"It's necessary. Ask her out and then let's have lunch."

Regina stayed in Zelena's room for a little while longer before going back to her own room and getting some sleep.

.::.

The next day at school, she had made up her mind. She was going to do this. She was going to ask her out. Worst case scenario, she says no. She knew she had to do this soon before she lost her nerve but today was an odd day and she didn't see Mal until lunch time.

When lunch finally rolled around Regina quickly made her way through the line, snagging an extra sandwich for Mal, and headed out to the courtyard where she knew she could find the blonde near a tree that she always sat at. When she finally caught sight of her, her heart started to pound. She was a vision. She willed her feet to start walking and not chicken out of this.

She got closer to the tree and and sat down in front of the blonde, "Hey!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself." Mal responded putting her book down, "Not sitting with your posse today?" She sassed as she reached forward to steal a fry.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Wasn't in the mood."

"Uh huh," Mal shifted slightly so the brunette could move over and lean against the tree too. She reached over for the second sandwich on her plate, "Is this for me? Or are you extra hungry today?"

"It's for you, loser. I figured something other than chips might be a good idea."

Mal unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, "Thanks, what's really on your mind?"

"What?"

"You look nervous. You're never nervous. So out with it."

"I don't look…"

"Save it princess, that doesn't work on me." She raised a brow urging her to fess up.

"Okay, there is something I wanted to ask you." Regina started turning slightly and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "You know prom's coming up…"

"I do."

"Are you going?"

Mal shrugged, "Not sure yet. Not really my thing."

"Oh…" Regina was starting to doubt this, but she told herself to just do it, this is why she came all the way over her after all, "Well I was… I was going to see if you wanted to go with me?"

"Really?" Mal asked furrowing her brows? "I didn't take Regina Mills as the type to go to prom with a group of friends as opposed to a date."

Regina gave her a look, "What? No… Not.. I mean." She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath before clearly stating, "Mallory, I'm asking if you'd like to be my date to prom."

Mal brows rose as she finally got what she was saying, "Oh."

Regina suddenly decided this wasn't such a good idea, "Nevermind, forget I asked." She was about to stand up when Mal reached over and held her wrist.

"No, wait..." Mal started, "I just, I'm confused is all. I didn't realize you were… I mean you told me you were straight."

"I was, I mean I thought I was. I realized I might not be as straight as I thought." Regina shrugged, "I like you. You're more interesting than most of the people here."

Mal nodded slightly, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll go with you."

"Wait really?" Regina's voice went up an octave suddenly.

Mal laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Besides if I knew you played for the home team I would have asked you out months ago."

"I see." Regina smiled, "Cool."

"Cool."

"Oh my sister wants to meet you."

.::.

The day of prom had finally arrived. Regina had her dress laid out on her bed. Mal was scheduled to come over soon so they could get ready together. They had decided they would just get ready together as opposed to separately and spend more time together.

Ever since she asked her out the two of them had managed to squeeze in a few dates. They had started spending way more time together and Regina was over the moon. She never realized how easy a relationship could be.

She had gone out earlier to pick up the corsage she had ordered for Mal and it was currently sitting in her room. She was excited but she was still a little nervous about what her parents might say. She hadn't exactly found a time to tell them she was taking a girl to prom. Before she had too much time to dwell on her parents reaction she heard a car pull up and saw Mal getting out of it.

She ran down the stairs to get the door for her girlfriend.. Wait could she call her that? They hadn't discussed what they were to each other just yet.. She opened the door and smiled at the blonde as she walked up to the porch.

"Hey you." Mal said leaning over to give the brunette a hug as she walked in.

"Hi!" she grinned up at her.

Mal laughed softly, "You're really excited about prom aren't you?"

Regina nodded, "More so now that you're here. Come on!" She grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers and more or less dragged Mal up to her bedroom.

"Oh baby, I don't think a romp in the sack while your parents are home is such a good idea.." Mal teased her as she laid her things down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"It sounds pretty good," Regina mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Mal's neck.

Mal smirked, "Yeah it does," she leaned down to softly kiss Regina's lips. "We should start getting ready though, or you should. Considering you're probably going to take hours."

"Har, har."

"Am I wrong?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Shut up." She slipped out of Mal's arms and went over to her dresser. Mal followed suit.

"You're pretty," Mal said as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind.

Regina giggled biting her lip and looking at the blonde through the mirror, "So are you."

"You know, I was pretty upset when we had to move again but I'm so glad we did. I never could have imagined meeting someone like you."

"Mal," Regina started, "I'm glad you moved too."

"Enough mushy crap, let's get ready."

Regina laughed and started to pick up her rollers.

A couple hours later they were ready to go. Regina had opted for a blue dress that had matched Mal's eyes perfectly, her hair was down and curly, and her jewels were simple but elegant. Mal was currently in a black tux style jacket, foregoing the shirt to wear underneath, and skinny slacks. She had paired it with black pumps and her hair was smoothed back in a ponytail.

Mal reached into her bag to pull out the box containing the corsage she had bought for Regina. "I hope this matches…"

Regina smiled and reached for her own box, "I love it regardless. I know you're not much of a flower person but… it's prom."

"You look amazing by the way. I don't know how I got this lucky."

"Likewise, gorgeous…" Regina bit her lip as she took in the sight of Mal. She looked amazing. "You want to go down?"

"You have no idea," Mal replied biting her lip as she tilted her head and looked Regina over.

Regina blushed realizing what she meant, "I didn't mean…"

"I know. Come on." she winked at her and held out her arm for Regina.

They made their way down the stairs to the living room. Henry Mills was sitting on the couch reading the paper when he heard footsteps he looked over in time to see Regina walk into the room and instantly stood up smiling at his little girl.

"Oh princess, look at you! You look so grown up." He said leaning over to kiss her forehead, "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, daddy," Regina replied, "Where's mother?"

"Right here." Cora responded rounding the corner with her camera. "Darling, that color always looked beautiful on you. Stand by the stairs sweetie, let me get a picture."

"Sure," Regina moved back a little bit and glanced at Mal who gave her a little nod and stood back so Regina's mother could get her pictures.

Cora snapped a few pictures before glancing towards Mal, "Interesting choice for the prom."

"I'm not really a dress type of girl, Mrs. Mills." Mal replied keeping a fake smile on her face. She could hear the insult laced in that comment.

"Right." Cora muttered turning her attention back to her daughter, "Darling, when is your date supposed to arrive? It's getting a little late."

Regina felt her heart start to race, now or never, she could do this. "Mother, uhm… my date is already here."

"Brilliant, where?" she replied glancing out the window and frowning.

Regina moved over next to Mal and slipped her hand into Mal's, "Right here."

Cora looked between the two of them, "Honey, are you still hung up over that stable boy that dumped you? This is your senior prom. You should have a date." Reaching for her phone, "You know what I know the Nolan's have a son, maybe he doesn't have a date yet let me call and see if he can come over."

"Mother, no. Mallory is my date."

"Sweetie, just because you're still heartbroken doesn't mean you …"

Regina groaned, "You're not listening. She isn't a friend I'm going with. We're together. Romantically. And she's my fucking date to this prom. Now if you have a problem with that, go deal with it on your own time and start taking pictures while we give each other corsages."

Mal raised an eyebrow watching Regina and squeezed her hand softly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cora replied evenly. "Do you really think you're going to get prom queen by bringing a girl to the prom?"

"I don't even care, Mother."

"Since when do you not care?" Cora exclaimed, "And since when are you a lesbian?"

"I'm bisexual, but that's besides the point." She turned to look at her father, "Daddy, do you mind taking pictures?"

"Of course, princess," Henry replied picking up the camera, "Cora, dear, maybe you should take a breather."

With that Cora huffed out a groan and left the room. Regina was visibly shaking but nothing a quick hug couldn't fix. She would need to talk to her mother again but right now she had more important things to worry about. Like not poking Mal with the pin as she pinned her corsage to the lapel of her jacket. Mal slipped Regina's corsage onto her wrist and the two posed for a few more pictures before getting into the car and heading off for a night to remember.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this!**_


	7. Corn-Maze

_**Spooky OQ Day 2 Prompt - Trapped**_

 _ **What happens when DOQ take on a corn-maze at the annual fall festival.**_

* * *

Robin, Regina, and Mal had decided to go out to the pumpkin patch this year with their three little kids. All three of them had been single parents and that's how their friendship started. Luckily for them, all three of the kids were within a year of each other. Mal's daughter being the oldest. Little did they know that their friendship would easily blossom into love.

It took awhile to figure out how things were going to work. They had all had feelings for each other for quite awhile before anyone made a move, but a polyamorous relationship was still frowned upon at large. They had to be smart about it, but luckily for them, they were able to find a community.

One that had arranged a day at the patch for the kids. There had been activities for adults as well, most of which involved cider and Regina had had her fair share of that before Mal and Robin had convinced her to take a swing on the corn maze. The pumpkin patch had a corn-maze in the back for anyone wanting to attempt their way through it.

The kids were with their friends. Ruby and Mulan had agreed to watch them while the three of them got some alone time to try a new activity. They made their way over to the maze.

It was harder than it looked. They kept running into dead ends and getting frustrated.

"This was a stupid idea," Regina complained. "We're trapped in here. Our kids are going to think we're never coming back, because we're stuck in this stupid maze. Why'd you both talk me into it in the first place?"

"Regina, sweetie, relax. It's a nice day. The kids aren't even going to notice we're gone. And we'll get out. We're not.. trapped ," Mal replied, not really believing herself when she said it.

Robin wrapped an arm around of each of his girls and squeezed their sides. "My loves, I will never leave you two trapped anywhere. We'll get out. I promise."

"Oh yeah? How?" Regina responded.

"I stole a map." He deadpanned.

They both stared at him and then started laughing. "Your sticky fingers are going to land you in some deep shit one of these days, Locksley," Mal said.

Regina relaxed somewhat leaning against him. "Well since you have our way out...maybe you can find a spot on there for a little snogging before we make our way out?"

Mal and Robin raised their brows, she was just freaking out a minute ago and now wanted to get freaky in the middle of the day..in public. That cider must have been strong.


	8. Costumes

_**Spooky OQ Day 3 Prompt - Bats**_

 _ **Set in Storybrooke. DOQ decide to dress as vampires for the costume contest... Regina and Mal are in for a surprise when they see Robin's costume.**_

* * *

The annual Storybrooke Halloween party was that night and there was a contest for couples costumes that Robin and Mal had decided to enter the three of them into. Regina had resisted, she wasn't in the mood for dressing up, yet again.

Ever since things had died down, Storybrooke had turned into one of those small towns with themed events every month - thanks to Snow White's insipid need to plan shit, much to Regina's dismay. But things were quieter and she had both of her true loves under one roof. All three children were happy with the arrangement. Lily had even gotten a place close by that she came over often.

This year, Mal had insisted they all go dressed as Vampires. Her reasoning, vampires are sexy and she couldn't wait to take a bite out of Robin and Regina at the end of the night.

Mal and Regina were upstairs getting ready together in their bedroom while Robin had opted to change elsewhere. He was very proud of the costume apparently and wanted to surprise his wives . Mal came out of the bathroom in a corset and short skirt. Her hair had been crimped and her makeup was dark. Regina stopped what she was doing to just stare at her. She was meant for this costume. Almost as if she had been a vampire in a past life.

"I'm glad you approve, little one, but we have to go. So hurry up," Mal stated amused.

When the two of them were finished they went down, but stopped in their tracks when they saw Robin.

He grinned at them, pleased with himself over their reaction. Little did he know… "Do you like it?"

Regina was the first to recover from the shock, "Uhm, Robin, what.. I thought we were doing Vampires."

"We are," he said furrowing his brow. "The children said vampires were just giant bats like in the caves."

Regina had to cover her mouth from laughing, oh god, she was going to have to tell Henry to stop messing with Robin. It was funny but the poor guy always fell for their antics.

"Which children?" Mal asked walking over to Robin and running her hand over his costume.

"Lily and Henry. Roland seemed to just go along with what his brother and sister were saying but I think he's still learning," he replied as he placed his hands on her hips. "Although the two of you look nothing like a bat, but ravishing nonetheless."

Regina walked over to them. "My love, our older two played you. Again." She leaned over, kissing his cheek and then used her thumb to wipe away her lipstick mark.


	9. Typo

_**Spooky OQ Day 4 Prompt - Bang!**_

 _ **Regina gets a note from a new friend suggesting something**_

* * *

Regina opened her locker to find a note from the new girl. She and Mal had become friends over the last month and Regina's boyfriend of a year, Robin, had also clicked with her. The three of them had been hanging out a few times a week and she was glad that she could help ease Mal's way into the school. Regina knew her way around and most of the kids respected her or were scared of her but either way, she ran the school.

She opened the note and frowned.

Robin, you, me… let's bang tonight.

xx Mal

Bang? What did she mean by that? Did they give off the wrong signals? Regina furrowed her brow, she didn't think she was giving off any signs of wanting to be intimate with anyone other than Robin and she knew Robin hadn't either. But maybe they had. Maybe Mal had picked up on something.

She quickly got out her books for next class and ran over to find Robin.

"Hey you!" he said, spotting her and leaning down to kiss her, only to be pushed into the nearest classroom, and watching Regina pace in front of him.

"I don't know what she means. I mean bang? What other meaning is there for bang?" She started ranting. Robin furrowed his brow, not having a clue what she was going on about.

"Regina, darling, what are you talking about?" He broke her trance and she looked over at him before showing him the note.

"Read that." She watched his face while he read it, she was clearly restless.

"Huh," he said closing the note and slipping it into his pocket. "You want to?"

"What?! Robin!" She punched his arm. "What does she mean?"

"Sweetheart, I think you know exactly what she means."

"Yeah, but…" Regina sighed, sitting down next to him. "Did we give off the wrong signals? I thought we were just friends."

"We were, maybe she's interested, but if you're not, we just have to talk to her. Let her know where we stand."

She nodded before narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean if I'm not interested? Are you?!"

"Oh god, Gina, any guy would love to have the two of you together. But I love you, so yes, it's your decision."

She nodded again. "Okay, we'll talk to her."

Later that night, Regina and Robin were at her place. She was still fidgety as they waited for Mal to come over. The doorbell rang and Regina froze to her seat.

"I'll get it," Robin offered, walking over to the door and opening it for Mal to walk in holding a pizza and six pack of soda.

"Hey!" she greeted, all smiles as she sat the food she brought on the table and propped down next to Regina, "I didn't see you all day."

"Yeah.. I, uhm, left early." Regina responded, shifting a little.

"Really? Were you sick?" Mal asked, concerned.

Regina shook her head. "No. Just needed some time to think."

"Oh," Mal replied. "Want to eat first?" she said after a moment of silence.

Robin nudged Regina slightly, talk to her, he mouthed.

Regina sighed, "Mal, uhm, I… I just.. Uhm."

"Regina, are you okay? You're acting weird," Mal said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"What did you mean by 'let's bang'?" she blurted out. "Sorry, I just.."

"Wait… what?" Mal furrowed her brows.

Robin slipped out Mal's note from his pocket and passed it to her. She opened it up and her eyes widened slightly before she started laughing. Both of the others looked at her, confused. "Oh my god, is this why?" She coughed a little, while laughing and talking at the same time. Reaching over for a soda, she waited until she had composed herself. "I meant hang...but I was in a hurry and the H ended up looking like a B. Is this what's gotten your panties in a twist?"

Regina flushed and covered her face, "Oh my god." Robin started chuckling next to her, causing her to eventually start laughing, and the three of them were in a fit of laughter, slowly slipping back to how they had always been before this little typo stuck a nail in their little budding friendship.


	10. Morgue

_**Spooky OQ Day 5 Prompt - Corpse**_

 _ **Robin wants to get frisky at work, Regina isn't so quick to get in.**_

* * *

Regina had been cleaning up the table she had just been working on when Robin came in with a look on his face that Regina knew all too well.

"Nope. Turn around, go back to work," she stated turning back to what she was doing.

"Aw, come on. No one's here. You can't tell me you've never fantasized about doing it at work, babe." He pouted, walking towards her, hoping the charm, she found ever so irresistible, would work for him this time.

She gave him a look, raising her eyebrow. "Robin, as much as I love when you wear your old uniform to bed, having sex at my place of work has never NEVER crossed my mind."

"Why not?"

She gaped at him and pointed around the room. "We are not doing it in my morgue."

"You're the medical examiner, I don't think corpses faze you very much, my love." He wrapped his arms around her waist. As much as she was protesting anything further, she was never one to push away affection.

"I'm not having sex on the same table that I cut open these dead bodies. Robin, come on, even you wouldn't find that sexy."

"You're right," he sighed. "However, I happen to know the ME has her own office and that desk of yours definitely needs to be christened."

She narrowed her eyes at him, not saying anything, so he continued, "I'll make it worth your while, whatever you want, I'll do it."

She bit her lip, how could she be considering this, it was crazy. But he'd gotten her to do crazy things in the past. How many times had they come close to getting caught, too many to count. She should just stop this, but her assistant was at lunch and not expected back anytime soon. It had been a lighter day, too. "I want…" She started, shaking her head at the excited look that crossed his face, "drunken noodles from that Thai place I like and you're on dishes for the next month."

His eyes widen, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Take it or leave it," she deadpanned, turning back to finish cleaning her table.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it."

"Perfect." She smirked and held out her hand for him as they walked out of the morgue and towards her office at the other end of the hall. "Too bad Mal isn't in town," she stated as they entered her office.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have let it get all the way to dishes for a month before getting you to say yes."


	11. Games

_**Spooky OQ Day 6 Prompt - Scream**_

 _ **DOQ play a game**_

* * *

Regina squirmed as her body was over stimulated, but not where she needed it for release. She didn't know why she kept agreeing to this little game of theirs.

When the three of them got together, there had been a learning curve as to how this was going to work. It didn't take long for Mal and Robin to start falling for each other the way they had both fallen for Regina. And not long after that, they both realized they had a competitive streak. Neither liked losing. They had played board games and that had proved to be quite dangerous. So one day, Mal had popped into the living room to propose a new game.

Robin had been all in from the start, but Regina was hesitant. Eventually she gave in because it would be to her benefit… sort of. It was torture. Both of them tortured her with their kisses and caresses. They were relentless, of course, pushing her to the brink of orgasm and pulling back. Whose ever name she screamed out first would win. There was only one rule, no oral. Oral was a prize for the winner. And boy, did they both want to go down on Regina.

Naturally, the point the game suggested, they both knew her well enough to know when she would scream their name to just stop and get release and when it was screamed out without any control. That's what they wanted. To be the first one she screamed out when she didn't have control over her voice.

Regina was always a screamer, so it worked well for them.

Regina groaned and she gripped the sheets. "Please," she begged as they continued to stimulate her body.

Robin ran his fingernails over her inner thigh, looking for the one spot on her thigh that drove her wild. Regina was already too far gone by the time he touched her there that she yelled out, screaming his name and throwing her head back as he dipped down to suck her clit and give her the release she craved.

Mal sat back, pouting as she lost that round. "Fine, you win this time."

Robin sat up, smugly looking at the blonde before leaning over and kissing her as Regina caught her breath. "Milady, 'tis always a pleasure."

"Yeah, yeah, thief."

Regina shook her head watching them. "You will not talk me into that again."

"Little one, you say that every time and then suggest we play the next time."


	12. Movie Date

_**Spooky OQ Day 7 Prompt - Possessed**_

 _ **Regina and Robin go on a movie date that takes an unexpected turn.**_

* * *

Regina was sitting at a table with the other girls from her class, as well as her dates for the party, when one of them turned to her and asked, "You never did tell us how you ended up dating both of these lovely humans."

"Oh," Regina responded, eyes widening. "Uhm, well, it's a long story."

"We've got time," Ruby insisted.

Regina exchanged glances with Robin and Mal, both of whom looked a lot more amused than she was, and sighed, "Fine." She conceded and went into telling the story.

Robin and Regina had a movie date planned, when they got there, Regina had noticed the bar.

"Hey, go get our seats, I'm going to grab a bottle of wine," she said, motioning to the bar.

"Wine, huh?" Robin replied. "Trying to get me drunk?" he teased.

Regina rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. "Just go get the seats."

Regina waited in line, when she got up to the bar the bartender was a stunning, busty blonde with piercing blue eyes, "Hey, what can I get you?"

"One bottle of the merlot, please." Regina smiled.

"ID?" the blonde asked. Regina pulled out her license handing to the blonde and waited for her bottle. "That'll be $12."

"I could get it for $2 outside.." Regina muttered, pulling out cash. She missed the smirk on the blonde's face, who clearly heard what she said. "Can I get two glasses as well?"

"I'll need two IDs for that, sweetheart."

Regina internally groaned she didn't want to go all the way to the theater to get Robin's ID and then come back and she didn't want to call him because then they would lose their seats. Thinking quickly on her feet, she decided to lie. She sighed, "Actually… I'm alone. I was just too embarrassed to ask for only one." She played it off well, hoping that would sell it. She noticed the sympathy in the blonde's eyes, and lord knew she was in some sort of trance and possessed by this gorgeous blonde that she kept talking instead of just taking her win. "I've been really lonely, you see. So I thought I'd come to see a movie and get some wine…"

The blonde stopped her. "Hey, it's fine we've all been there." She glanced at the clock. "You know what, I get off in 2 minutes. I'll watch the movie with you."

"Oh." Regina's eyes widened. "That's not necessary, really. I can't put you out like that."

"It's my pleasure, seriously," The blonde insisted. "I'm Mal, by the way."

"Regina," she responded.

Mal pulled out two glasses. "Here, just wait for me for a couple minutes. I'm going to get us a better bottle. That one isn't the best on the menu."

"Okay." Regina faked a smile and stepped to the side. She pulled out her phone and typed a text to Robin, explaining the situation, and then went in to the same theater where her date was waiting… with her new date.

They sat a couple rows in front of Robin, Regina had snuck a peek at him, offering him an apologetic look, but he looked more amused than not.

The movie wasn't all that, but Mal's company was great. By the time they separated paths, Regina had a feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite place. She made her way out to the parking lot to find Robin, who was more amused than she had thought he'd be.

"How was your date, my love?" he teased.

"Shut up." She moved past him sitting in the car. Mal was great. She didn't deserve Mal.

"Later on, we ran into her at the theater again and Mal and Robin liked each other almost as much as I liked them both, so we tried it. It worked. End of story."

Everyone had a look of amusement mixed with awe on their faces over that.

"I possessed you with my blue eyes?" Mal broke the silence.

Regina groaned and reached for another shot of tequila. "I take it back, you two are more alike than you're not."

Robin and Mal burst out laughing, causing the rest of the group to join in and conversation changed to other topics as the party went on.


End file.
